Brother Love
by Lizzy Weasley
Summary: Some one shots about the relationship between Boromir and Faramir, beginning with Faramir's birth. Please R&R!


_Here is the first one of some one shots about the relationship of Boromir and his little brother Faramir!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the Lord of the Rings, but I wish I did..._

_1. The Birth_

_2983_

"When will he finally be here, Pa?"

The 5-year-old boy was staring at his father, his grey eyes widened.

A little smile hushed over the features of his father, but it didn't stay very long.

He briefly patted the dark hair of his son, looking down on him from the huge chair he was sitting on.

"I don't know, Boromir!" Denethor's proud face with the dark and deep eyes didn't show his usual strict gaze. He rather looked a bit nervous, pearls of sweat on his forehead.

The baby took really long to come to this world and his wife Finduilas had to feel really strong pain because she had screamed when Denethor had last visited her in their bedroom.

He was afraid of losing his Finduilas because she and Boromir were the two people in the world he loved most.

Not wanting to sit there, in the kitchen of their huge house in Minas Tirith, he decided to go back to the Citadel and his men (he was not really a great warrior, but a born leader) or maybe he could visit his father, the Steward of the city, to get new orders.

"Can I come with you, pa?"

Little Boromir's grey eyes were shining because of the thought of the many soldiers in the Citadel, his heroes.

Denethor had to smile again. He was so proud of his son Boromir and loved him really badly. His son wanted to fight like his men and therefore tried to convince his father almost every day to teach him how to fight.

But he always got the same answer: "Soon, my son! You are still a bit too young! Why don't you go and play with your friends?"

And this day was no exception.

"Yeah, pa!" Boromir answered disappointedly when his father left the house.

"So, where are we going, Boro?"

Mariella, the nanny, stood up from her chair next to the oven. She had said nothing when Denethor had still been there, had just been knitting socks for the baby. The head of the household didn't appreciate it very much when the staff interfered with personal conversations.

The little boy with the round face and wonderful grey eyes wrapped his arms around the legs of Mariella and she ran her hand over his short dark hair.

"Don't want to play!" Boromir looked up into the green eyes of his nanny with a pout. "Want to stay here!"

The blonde girl had to laugh because of the expression on the boy's face. He was really sweet!

"Then you want to play here, with me?" she asked, kneeling in front of Boromir.

"No, don't want to play! I want that _he_ finally comes!" Saying this, he looked over to the door to his parents' bedroom. He could hear his mother panting and scream from time to time, which made him frightened.

Mariella seemed to know what he was thinking and therefore broke the silence: "But Boro, you don't know if the baby will really be a "_he_"!"

This distracted the little boy from his thoughts and he looked back into the green eyes of his pretty nanny.

"I hope it'll be a "he"! Then we can play together!"

The young girl's laugh sounded like the ringing of a bell. She was now sitting on the floor and pretended to be angry.

"And you can't play with a girl?"

Little Boromir blushed slightly and answered: "A girl like you- yeah! But I really want a little brother!" He stressed the "really" very much.

"Well, we will s-" Mariella never ended the sentence because they heard the screams of a baby from the parents' bedroom and Boromir immediately pulled his nanny up from the floor.

"We have to find pa and tell him!"

Mariella dropped her needles and wool and the two happily ran to the Citadel, hand in hand.

When they found Denethor with his men, discussing about the boundaries of Gondor, Boromir rushed to his father.

"Pa, the baby is here!"

The Captain of Gondor looked up from his plans.

"Etheldel? Would you please finish this meeting for me?" he asked a tall man next to him, who nodded.

Before Denethor left the men, they all congratulated him, patting him on the back, and waved at little Boromir, who waved back.

On their way back to the house, Denethor looked a bit worried and asked Mariella several questions about the baby and Finduilas, but, of course, the girl was not able to answer them because they had left the house so fast.

The boy, who was really excited, pulled his father with him, holding his hand.

When father and son entered the bedroom – Mariella waited at the door – they found a sweating, slightly pale and tired, but very happy Finduilas with a little packet wrapped into a blanket in her arms.

Denethor left his worried look behind and he and Boromir went to her bed and she smiled at them: "It's a boy! His name is Faramir!"

Boromir squeaked with delight while his father took the baby from his mother and looked at his new son with a little smile. Then, he gave the baby back to Finduilas, kissed his wife on the forehead and went back to work because he was not a man to sit around.

"Can I hold him?" asked little Boromir, his huge eyes even more widened.

Finduilas nodded, looking at Mariella and the young girl understood immediately: she told the boy to sit down on a chair and then fetched the baby and told Boromir how to hold his brother.

Boromir looked into the clear blue eyes and at the round and rosy cheeks of the baby.

"Hello baby!" he whispered. "Hello little brother!"

_How do you like the first one shot?_


End file.
